


Ich will dich ganz und gar- Erfüllung a la Malfoy

by KiraSnapeaddict



Series: Ich will Dich ganz und gar-Erfüllung [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Als Lucius Lebenspartner ist Severus nun auf Malfoy Manor zuhause. Da er aus einfachen Verhältnissen stammt, ist das für beide nicht immer einfach- auch wenn beide nun mehr Zeit haben, einander zu geniessen. Zudem gibt es manche unangenehme Begegnung und Aufgabe zu bestehen. Und mit Anstand eine grosse Hochzeit zu feiern.





	Ich will dich ganz und gar- Erfüllung a la Malfoy

Da stand er nun. In seinen Alltagsroben, seinen alten Koffer in der Hand. Das war alles, was er besass. Selbst die Sachen in seinem Elternhaus hätten daran nichts geändert. Er war arm. Und konnte sie ohnehin nicht holen. Nach den Ereignissen hätte sein Vater ihn ohne Zweifel totgeschlagen. Und jetzt, hier- er fühlte sich alleine. Er blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen, während Lucius und Narcissa soeben von den Hauselfen begrüsst wurden. Als neue Hausherren. „Moment…“ Lucius kam zu ihm. „Sev, was stehst du da. Komm“ Er stellte den Elfen Snape als ihren neuen Herrn vor. „Er ist mein Lebensgefährte. Ich erwarte, das ihr ihn dementsprechend behandelt und seine Befehle befolgt“. Die Elfen verbeugten sich tief, nicht ohne Snape argwöhnisch zu beobachten. „Ja, Master Lucius“. Narcissa betrachtete die beiden. „Warum zeigst Du Severus nicht Euer Schlafzimmer?“ sie lächelte. Es war klar, das der Junge aus armen Verhältnissen im Moment erschlagen war. Von dem Reichtum, der auch ihm nun gehörte. „Unser…?“ stammelte Snape. „Euer“ lächelte Narcissa. Sanft nahm sie seine Hand. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich habe ein eigenes, wie ich es immer wollte. Lucius?“ Dieser lächelte warmherzig. Dann zog er Severus mit sich. Zu guter Letzt öffnete er eine Tür zu einem Wohnraum mit gemütlichen Sesseln und einem flackernden Kaminfeuer. Teure Gläser und Wein standen bereit. Lucius zog ihn weiter. Dahinter betraten sie ein Schlafzimmer mit einem prächtigen, breiten Bett. Überreich ausgestattet mit teuren Kissen und Decken, die einladend aufgeschlagen waren. „Wer…schläft alles darin??“ stammelte Snape. „Na, wir beide“ lächelte Snape. Sev stand wie erstarrt. „Willkommen zuhause, Sev“ sagte Lucius strahlend. Sanft nahm er Sev den Koffer ab. Dann zog er ihn mit sich, so dass sie beide auf das Bett fielen. Weich federnd landeten sie. „Das ist…wunderbar-so weich“ staunte Snape. „Das sollte es auch sein. Wenn ich-äh wir-unseren Partnerpflichten nachgehen müssen“ Lucius Lächeln wurde schelmisch. Er strich Severus übers Haar. Dann küsste er ihn zärtlich, drückte ihn sanft zurück auf das Bett. Der Kuss wurde fordernder, seine Zunge forderte Einlass und spielte mit seiner. Er legte sich auf Severus, der ihn mit seinen schlanken Beinen umschlang. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Severus presste ihn an sich, seine Hände zogen ihn noch näher. Er spürte Lucius Erektion, wie seine eigene. Severus Beklemmung angesichts der Umgebung war vergessen. Sanft löste sich Lucius aus dem Kuss. Er zog Sev das Hemd aus der Hose, knöpfte es auf und zog es ihm aus. Sanft wanderten seine Hände über Sevs hellhäutigen, schmalen Oberkörper. Probeweise saugte er an Sevs Brustwarzen, was ihm ein Aufkeuchen erntete. Dann öffnete er ihm die Hose, zog sie ihm aus, dann die Unterhose. Socken und Schuhe landeten achtlos auf dem Boden. Er half Sev sich bequemer hinzulegen. Sev betrachtete ihn erwartungsvoll. Lucius schob ihm die Beine auseinander. Dann griff er nach Sevs erigiertem Glied, umfasste es, liess seine Finger darauf spielen, neckte seine Hoden. Sev schloss die Augen und stöhnte wohlig. „Hmmmm“ Lucius lächelte. Die eine Hand blieb dort, während die andere sich ihren Weg durch die Ritze zu Sevs Öffnung bahnte. Seine Finger kreisten darum, während sich Sev ihm erwartungsvoll entgegenreckte. „Was… was ist mit dir“ stammelte Sev. „mein Willkommensgeschenk“. Lucius Finger drang in Severus ein und lies diesen wohlig stöhnen. Er beugte sich über Sev und leckte über sein Glied „Aaaah“ Sev riss die Augen auf. Dann nahm er sein Glied in den Mund. Sev stöhnte, reckte sich ihm entgegen, während Lucius Finger ihn innen erkundeten. Sev begann in Lucius Mund zu stossen. Er stiess leise Schreie aus, lang würde er nicht durchhalten. Lucius schluckte angestrengt als Sev in ihm kam, zuckend, bis er sich entleert hatte und ermattet in die Matratze sank. Die beiden küssten sich. Sev öffnete müde ein Auge. „Das war… unglaublich“ Lucius lächelte. Zärtlich deckte er Sev zu. Er selbst stand auf und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung. Dann kam er zu Sev unter die Decke, der ihn umschlang. Begierig pochte Lucius Glied als es Sevs verschwitzte Haut berührte. Severus positionierte sich anders, dann liess er Lucius Glied in sich gleiten. Geniesserisch schloss er die Augen. Gemächlich rieben sie ihre Unterkörper aneinander, während Lucius sich in ihm bewegte. Er kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung und verlor. Er zog sich fast heraus, um wieder hart in ihn zu stossen. Sevs heisere Schreie erregten Lucius nur noch mehr. Schnell und brutal wurden die Stösse, bis er sich in Sev ergoss. Schweratmend lagen sie aufeinander, verschwitzt und verklebt. Ihre Münder fanden sich, die Zungen das Echo ihres Geschlechtverkehrs. 

Narcissa deckte sich zu. „Mylady, kann ich noch etwas tun? Nein… sag mir nur was die Herren gerade machen?“ Der Elf rang die Hände. „Hm… etwas wobei man nicht stört. Und sie sind ziemlich laut“ Narcissa lächelte. „Dann schlafen sie die erste Nacht sicher gut.“

Es war am nächsten Morgen, nach einer Dusche in diesem riesigen Badezimmer. Lucius hatte schon gedacht, er wäre dort ertrunken, so lange hatte Sev unter der Dusche gestanden und eine Seife nach der anderen ausprobiert. Mühsam hatte sich Lucius beherrscht, ihm beim Waschen zu „helfen“. Es wäre wohl etwas entglitten. Dazu wäre immer noch Zeit. Er verlor sich etwas in den Tagträumen, was man alles im Badezimmer tun konnte. Ausser nur duschen.  
Er schluckte als Sev endlich herauskam, nur ein Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften, duftend und mit nassem Haar. Lucius riss sich mühsam zusammen. Er wies zur Wand. „Dein Kleiderschrank“. „Mein…?“. „Ganz recht“. Sev stiess die Tür auf. Der Schrank war gut bestückt. Vieles in schwarz, aber auch mit Grün und Silber. Edle Stoffe. Sev schaute fragend. „Aber das…“. Lucius lächelte freudig. „Ich habe es für dich ausgesucht. Was du nicht magst geht zurück.“. Severus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er soviel besessen.

Zusammen mit Narcissa sassen die beiden später am reich gedeckten Tisch. Severus war in nagelneue Roben gekleidet, die ihm viel zu gut und teuer schienen für sich. Er fühlte sich immer noch fremd in dieser Umgebung und nur die Freundlichkeit von Narcissa und Lucius half ihm, sich langsam einzugewöhnen. Daran, das er nun hier hingehörte.  
Nach dem üppigen Frühstück wischte sich Lucius die Hände an der Serviette ab. „Ich fürchte wir haben heute noch viel vor, nicht wahr, Narcissa?“ Sie nickte. Ihre Hochzeit stand bevor, sie erwarteten viele Gäste der grossen adeligen Verwandschaft. „Ich setze die Planung mit den Hauselfen fort. Kommst du nachher hinzu? Vorher begleitest du Severus in die Bibliothek?“ Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Gerne. Aber…“ Lucius legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Auch Du hast noch einiges zu tun, fürchte ich. Ich habe eine grosse, anspruchsvolle Verwandschaft, und alle sollen dich kennenlernen. Natürlich von deiner besten Seite. Umgangsformen, Tanzen…“ „Was…??“ Severus schaute entsetzt. Narcissa hatte den Raum schon verlassen. Lucius zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn sanft, und wie er hoffte, beruhigend. „Komm“. Er zog ihn mit sich.

Lucius führte Severus einen langen Korridor entlang. Er war gesäumt von Portraits, alles Familienmitglieder. „Dies sind die offiziellen Räume, die der Präsentation dienen“ erklärte er. Lucius war stolz, Severus an seiner Seite zu haben. Er mochte noch viel zu lernen zu haben, doch war er heute schon standesgemäss gekleidet, wirkte so zumindest äusserlich nicht mehr wie ein Fremder hier. Die Portraits schienen allesamt zu schlummern. Nur eines nicht. „Lucius!“ Die Stimme war hart und befehlsgewohnt. Lucius rollte die Augen und blieb widerstrebend stehen, Snape neben sich. Der Mann im Portrait sah Lucius sehr ähnlich. Allerdings wirkte er männlicher, seine Gesichtszüge waren härter, weniger harmonisch. „Severus- darf ich vorstellen- Abraxas Malfoy-mein Vater“ „Lucius, mein verzogener, weibischer Sohn… der jetzt auch noch Familienerbe wird. Wie weit ist unsere Familienehre verkommen, das der Erbe Männer beschläft.“ Der Ton von Lucius Vater war ätzend. „Ein Jammer das ich dir dafür nicht dein Hinterteil versohlen kann, wie du es verdient hast. Tritt mal beiseite, und zeig mir deinen Bettgespielen“. Abraxas schien Snape zu durchleuchten, der nur stumm zurückstarrte. „Hm…armer Schlucker von Haus aus, hm? Aber ich spüre grosses Talent in dir, Junge. Die Mächtigen sollten zusehen, dich auf ihrer Seite zu haben. Und die dunklen Mächte lieben dich. Vielleicht hätte ich besser dich als Erben gehabt als diesen mittelmässigen Schönling, der es dir so gern besorgt?“. Lucius Gesicht war grau, seine Fäuste geballt. Als Portrait war sein Vater keinen Deut freundlicher als im Leben. Nur das er ihn nun weder ohrfeigen oder ihn würgen konnte, seine bevorzugten Strafmethoden für den ungeratenen Sohn. Abraxas grinste amüsiert über Lucius Wut. „Geh schon, Söhnchen. Und vergiss nicht, deine versprochene Frau auch zu beglücken. Die Familie braucht einen Erben.“

Lucius zog Severus mit sich. „Es tut mir leid, Sev. Er war nie anders. Ich bin eine grosse Enttäuschung für ihn. Ich war ihm nie gut genug.“ Severus hielt an. Er hatte das nicht gewusst. Lucius war in Hogwarts doch immer einer der Besten gewesen. Er sah gut aus, war talentiert. „ Ich kenne das Gefühl“. Er umarmte Lucius, dessen Augen seltsam glänzten. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, war Lucius Beherrschung zurück. Er schritt voran, bis sie die Bibliothek erreicht hatten.  
Auf einem opulenten, alten Schreibtisch lagen schon mehrere Wälzer bereit. Severus las die Buchrücken. „Benimmregeln des Zaubereradels“ „Diplomatie“ „Korrekt Tafeln“ „Stände im Zaubereradel“ und noch einiges mehr. Zuletzt ein Buch mit der kompletten Auflistung des Malfoyschen Familienstammbaums. Severus seufzte leise. Lucius verzog den Mund. Leider kann ich dir das nicht ersparen“. Severus lächelte schief. „Dann fange ich am besten gleich an“.  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Severus komplett in der Bibliothek. Genauso ehrgeizig wie in Hogwarts frass sich Severus durch den Lehrstoff. Er verliess die Bibliothek tatsächlich nur zum Essen. Narcissa war mit dem Haushalt beschäftigt, mit Unterstützung der Hauselfen, während Lucius Einladungen schrieb und Listen schrieb, was für eine ausgiebige Hochzeitsfeier im Hause Malfoy benötigt wurde. Doch wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Severus. 

Die Tür knarzte. Severus sass tiefgebeugt über dem Familienstammbaum. Das etwas zerzauste Haar verbarg fast sein Gesicht. Lucius kniete sich hinter dem Hocker auf dem Severus sass. Er umarmte ihn von hinten. Seine Hände fuhren über Severus schmale Brust. Zärtlich plazierte er viele kleine Küsse auf Severus Nacken, der erregt schauderte. Jetzt endlich sah er auf. Er drehte den Kopf nach hinten, schwarze Augen trafen graue. Dann küssten sie sich. Der einfache Kuss blieb so unschuldig nicht. Ihre Zungen umspielten sich fordernd, das beiden heiss wurde. Lucius eine Hand wanderte in Severus Schritt. Dieser spreizte seine Beine mehr und sein wohliges Seufzen wurde nur von dem Kuss erstickt. Lucius öffnete geschickt Severus Hose und war dort sehr beschäftigt… Sie liessen erst von einander ab, als sie nach Luft schnappen mussten. Severus stöhnte leise unter Lucius geschickter Hand „Lucius, wenn du willst das ich mich konzentriere, dann ist das nicht sehr….hm…hilfreich“ murmelte er halbherzig. Lucius betrachtete ihn unter halbgesenkten Lidern und fuhr sich mit der Zunge lasziv über die Lippen. Er dachte gerade an alles andere als an Arbeit. Das hier war etwas ausser Kontrolle geraten. „Ich könnte dich hier über den Tisch beugen und…“ „ÄHEM“ sprach eine Stimme in vornehm- entrüstetem Ton hinter ihnen. Das Portrait einer Ur- Grossmutter. Lucius rollte mit den Augen. „Also solche Unsitten in Meiner Bibliothek…“ „Es ist Meine Bibliothek, Madam. Ihr seid schon seit 100 Jahren tot“ „seit 102 Jahren“. Severus hatte der Konversation gelinde amüsiert gefolgt und seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Und Lucius war nun alles vergangen. Er drohte dem Portrait mit dem Finger. „Beim nächsten MAL (das Wort betonte er) seht Ihr weg. Verstanden?“ Die Dame rümpfte die Nase. „Wie der Hausherr befiehlt“. „Komm, Severus“ Lucius zog ihn mit sich. „DAS wird bestimmt…unterhaltsam“ kicherte die Portraitdame hinter ihnen leise und lüstern, ungehört.

Es folgten weitere Tage intensiven Lernens. „Sag mal, Lucius. Meinst du nicht, du verlangst etwas viel von ihm?“ fragte Narcissa vorsichtig. „Ach was. Severus kann gut und schnell lernen“ winkte Lucius ab. Und tatsächlich konnte Severus auf Nachfragen auch alles Mögliche herunterrattern, es war unglaublich. An den Abenden war nun eingedeckt wie zum Fest, und sie übten die Tischsitten und Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Es ging zu gut, dachte Narcissa. Severus kämpfte wieder mit dem zahlreichen Besteck und darum nicht wie ein Bauer zu essen. Mit einem Mal sprang er auf, das das Geschirr klapperte und der Stuhl nach hinten umschlug „FUCK“ brüllte er und rannte aus dem Speisesaal. Lucius schaute völlig überrascht, während Narcissa die Stirn runzelte. „Bleib sitzen“ sagte sie als Lucius sich anschickte aufzustehen. „Warum?“. Sie schaute ihn verärgert an. „Ich habe es schon geahnt. Du mutest ihm zuviel zu, Lucius. Er braucht etwas Zeit“ „Aber bisher macht er es doch sehr gut“ „zu gut“.  
Narcissa fand Severus im Garten. Dort sass er, das Hemd aufgeknöpft über die Hose hängend, barfuss und mit schmutzigen Füssen. Narcissa setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank und sagte nichts. Es war Sev, der das Schweigen brach. „Ich..ich kann…ich BIN das nicht. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich enttäusche. Aber all die Floskeln, das Getue, Diplomatie. Ich sage Leuten lieber ehrlich ins Gesicht was ich denke. Oder rede gar nicht.“ Narcissa überlegte. „Lucius hat mir von deinem Vater erzählt“ Sev sah auf, er rückte etwas ab sein Gesicht grau. „Nur wenig. Hast du ihn jemals angelogen?“ Sev wandte den Kopf ab, doch sah Narcissa kurz den schuldbewussten Blick. Die Stille schien ewig zu dauern. Dann sah er trotzig auf. „JA. Ständig…damit er meine Mutter nicht schlägt. Damit er mich nicht totschlägt“. Severus Augen waren nun hart und kalt. Alles jugendliche war verschwunden. „Glaubst du, das du das kannst?“ fragte sie. „Natürlich“ ein Hauch von Stolz war in Severus Stimme. Wie hätte er sonst überlebt. Narcissa fasste seine Hand und sah ihm in die Augen. „Dann kannst du auch das hier. Du musst nicht so sein. Nur solange wie wir hier nicht alleine sind. Oder dann wenn es DIR nützt.“ Severus dachte nach. „Ich kann es versuchen“. Narcissa lächelte. „Ich habe früher oft geflucht, und tue es noch heute“ sie grinste fast schelmisch. „Zeig der feinen Gesellschaft einfach, was sie sehen wollen und wünsch ihnen die Pest an den Hals wenn sie weg sind…dann fressen sie dir aus der Hand, Severus“. Sie stand auf und ging, ganz die elegante Dame des Hauses. 

Der nächste Abend… Lucius hatte ein informelles, entspanntes Abendessen vorgeschlagen, doch diesmal hatte Narcissa widersprochen. Und sie hatte Recht behalten. Severus schien wie ausgetauscht. Wie ein Abkömmling aus gutem Hause ass er mit tadellosem Stil, hielt tatsächlich Smalltalk, beantwortete jede Frage nach Umgangsformen korrekt. Lucius musste sich beherrschen, nicht mit offenem Mund dazusitzen wie ein Bauer. Narcissa lächelte. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen mit ihnen zu speisen, Mr.Snape“ sagte sie, übertrieben förmlich zu Severus, als sie die Tafel aufhob. „Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht“ und sie liess die zwei alleine. „Verdammt, Sev…“ „Manieren, Mr.Malfoy“ sagte Sev. Im nächsten Moment brach er in (bei ihm so seltenes) lautes Gelächter aus. Lucius konnte nicht anders als mitlachen. Severus war schön, wenn er lachte. Voller Überschwang zog er ihn in seine Arme. Die beiden küssten sich voller Leidenschaft. „Komm, wir sollten das hier… woanders weiterführen“ Lucius fasste Sev an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, was durch ihrer beider Ungeduld nicht einfacher wurde. Nur ein kleines Kaminfeuer erleuchtete den Raum ausreichend. Gierig zog Lucius Severus an sich, nackte Haut auf nackter Haut. Hungrig fanden sich ihre beiden Münder. Lucius umfasste Sevs schmale Pobacken, zog ihn dicht das ihre Glieder sich berührten. Lucius stöhnte erregt, während Sevs geschmeidiger Körper sich an ihn presste. Lucius zog ihn mit sich bis er am Bettrand stand, und beide auf die federnde Matraze fielen. Lucius zuunterst, Sev auf ihm liegend. Wieder küssten sie sich wild, fast brutal. Ein stummer Zauberspruch enthüllte eine kleine Finesse dieses Schlafzimmers. Fasziniert sah Lucius nach oben, wo ein Spiegel war. Er löste sich von Sev, der sich aufrichtete, auf Lucius Becken sitzend. Mit beiden Händen ergriff Lucius sein und Sevs Glied, das sie sich berührten, er Sevs Hitze und Erregung spürte wie seine eigene. Sev warf erregt den Kopf zurück, Lucius sah sein schönes, erregtes Gesicht über sich im Spiegel, die wilden Haare die ihm den Rücken herunterfielen. Sah sich selbst, wie er mit ihnen beiden spielte. Severus stöhnte laut und wand sich, schob sich Lucius geschickter Hand entgegen. Er wand sich wie eine Schlange, Lucius sah die Muskeln seines schmalen Körpers spielen. Er spürte das er hier stoppen musste, sonst würde er es nicht durchhalten. Ein Griff zur Seite, um sich mit Gleitcreme zu präparieren. Sevs Blick traf den seinen unter halb geschlossenen Lidern. Er richtete sich etwas auf, um sich dann langsam und genüsslich auf Lucius abzusenken, sein Glied ganz in sich aufnehmend. Severus seufzte leise, als er ihn ausfüllte, sich sein Inneres dehnte, ihm Platz zu machen. Langsam und mit Genuss fing er an, Lucius Glied zu reiten, der nun die doppelte Aussicht hatte, da er nun auch von oben im Spiegel sah, wie Snape ihn ritt. Wie sich sein biegsamer Körper über ihm bewegte, seine Muskeln sich anspannten. Es war ein köstlicher Anblick. Lucius stöhnte wohlig, es würde ihm schwer werden, nicht zu früh zu kommen. Sev lächelte leise, der dunkle Blick wissend, wie sehr er Lucius zur Grenze seiner Beherrschung trieb. Lucius Hände ergriffen Severus Glied, rieben es im Rhythmus von Sevs Bewegungen, der erregt einen heiseren Schrei ausstiess. Ja, es würde schwer werden, länger durchzuhalten. Sev schloss die Augen, während Lucius fasziniert ihrer beider Bewegungen im Spiegel verfolgte. Er ächzte, die Erregung drohte ihn wegzuspülen. Er spürte erste Tropfen an Sevs prallem Glied, wusste auch er würde nicht lange brauchen. Seine Bewegungen wurden heftiger, immer wieder, immer schneller spiesste er sich auf Lucius Glied, seine Haut war schweissbedeckt. Er öffnete die Augen, sein Blick war wild vor Verlangen und Lust. Lucius ergriff ihn mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte. Mit mehreren schnellen, heftigen Stössen kam er zum Höhepunkt, schwer atmend entleerte er sich in Severus, der sich auf seinen Bauch ergoss und knochenlos auf ihm zu liegen kam. Für den Moment befriedigt und gesättigt in ihrer Lust, blieben sie so liegen.

Sie sassen beim Frühstück, doch irgendwie wirkte die Stimmung seltsam angespannt. Lucius wischte sich sehr umständlich und vornehm den Mund mit einer Serviette sauber. Narcissa warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Severus… wir müssen leider noch etwas Unangenehmes erledigen, was ich dir nicht ersparen kann.“ Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Und das wäre?“ seine Stimme wirkte ruhig, doch ahnte er übles. Lucius atmete tief durch. „Wir müssen deine Papiere bei dir zuhause einfordern“ . Severus riss die Augen auf und öffnete den Mund. Stumm schloss er ihn wieder. Sein Gesicht eine Maske des Entsetzens. „Aber…“ Lucius fasste nach Severus Hand. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Unser Bündnis ist bindend. Doch trotzdem brauchen wir deine Geburtsurkunde“. Severus sprang auf, so heftig, das der Tisch wackelte. „Ich gehe. Ich mache das alleine“. Lucius betrachtete ihn scharf. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Soviel wie ich über deinen Vater schon weiss… ich gehe mit dir.“ „Ich will das nicht“ sagte Sev störrisch. Lucius seufzte. „Ich bin für dich verantwortlich, Sev. Erinnerst du dich? Wir gehen zusammen. Und im Gegensatz zu dir darf ich ausserhalb Hogwarts zaubern, sollte es Ärger geben.“ Severus stand immer noch, sein Gesicht voller Wut und Abscheu. Lucius wunderte sich. Was konnte so schlimm sein, wenn er Sevs Elternhaus sah.  
Die folgende Nacht war die erste Nacht, die sie nicht aneinandergekuschelt schliefen. Severus blieb zu Lucius Verärgerung passiv und schien es nur mühsam zu dulden, das er mit ihm schlief. Anschliessend drehte er sich weg, und rückte an den äussersten Rand des grossen Bettes. Lucius verdrehte die Augen. Den Rest der Nacht wälzte er sich schlaflos herum und grübelte. Auch Sev schien sich nur schlafend zu stellen.

Am nächsten Tag standen sie vor Severus Elternhaus. Severus war so wortkarg und abweisend, wie er früher gewesen war. Er hatte eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe und sah Lucius nicht an. Auf Fragen antwortete er nicht. Lucius hatte einen hasserfüllten Blick geerntet, als er Snapes Zauberstab gefordert hatte. Fast hatte er mit Widerstand gerechnet- der dann doch nicht kam. Snape hüllte sich in abweisendes Schweigen.  
Lucius spürte die Anspannung in Snape, sah die verkrampften Schultern, als er an die Tür klopfte. Eine verhärmte Frau in einem alten, verschlissenen Kleid machte ihnen auf. Die Familienähnlichkeit war nicht zu übersehen. „Severus!“ Ihre anfängliche Freude wurde umgehend von Angst vertrieben. „Du musst wieder gehen! Er wird dich umbringen, wenn er dich bekommt.“ Ihr Blick ging zu Lucius, erstaunt musterte sie ihn, seine elegante Erscheinung. Er nickte ihr freundlich zu „Lucius Malfoy, Madam“. „Ihr müsst gehen…!“ Drinnen polterte es und ein Mann quetschte sich durch die Tür. Severus wich zurück, seine Mutter duckte sich weg, als rechne sie mit Schlägen. Der Mann war gekleidet wie ein Arbeiter. Er schwankte, eine Schnapsflasche in der Hand. Lucius konnte den Gestank von billigem Alkohol und Schweiss bis zu sich riechen. Unvermittelt packte er seinen Zauberstab fester. „Oh“ macht der Mann und taumelte. „Mein ungeratener Sohn, dieser Bastard, der sich von Männern vögeln lässt..“ Er starrte Snape an, der wie erstarrt stand. „Mehr ein Wechselbalg, den mir mein Weib untergeschoben hat… Und du?“ er starrte Lucius an. „Der feine Schnösel, für den er die Beine breit macht? Hätte ich das gewusst, das er auf dem Gebiet begabt ist…“ Snapes Gesicht war grau, er hatte die Fäuste geballt. Lucius war froh, das er keinen Zauberstab hatte. „Was wollt ihr?“ „Severus Geburtsurkunde“ Lucius Stimme war kühl. Gegenüber diesem Mann konnte er sich Höflichkeit sparen. „Oh. Ist das alles?“ höhnte Tobias Snape. „Wenn ER“ er zeigte auf Severus „meine Schwelle noch einmal überschreitet, werde ich ihm zeigen, was es heisst, meinen Familiennamen in den Dreck zu ziehen. Dann wird nichts mehr von ihm übrig sein was DU vögeln kannst, Schönling“. Lucius knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Geben sie die Urkunde heraus. Oder wir holen sie“. Tobias lachte. Mit einem Schwung spuckte er Snape mitten ins Gesicht. Dann stürzte er auf ihn zu. „Protego!“ Tobias prallte von Snape zurück. „Stupefy!“ Tobias erstarrte in der Bewegung, Zentimeter von Snape entfernt, der sich erst jetzt bewegte. Er wischte sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht. Seine Mutter schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und weinte leise. „Es geschieht ihm nichts“ sagte Lucius höflich zu ihr. Dann griff er Severus am Arm. „Zeig mir dein Zimmer“. Severus sah ihn an, die Augen aufgerissen, das Gesicht grau. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann ging er mit eckigen Bewegungen voran. Das Haus war dreckig und verwohnt. Es stank nach Alkohol und Urin. Snapes Zimmer war auf dem Dachboden, die verzogene Tür klemmte. Er winkte Lucius herein, der im Türrahmen stehen blieb. Ein wackeliger Stuhl, Obstkisten als Schreibtisch. Das Fenster hatte Sprünge. Auf dem Boden lag eine alte, löchrige Matratze, auf der Flecken von verkrustetem Blut zu sehen waren. Die irgendwann einmal weissgestrichene Wand zeigte ebensolche Flecken, sowie Flecken von Stock und Schimmel. An der Decke hing an einem Kabel eine nackte Glühbirne. Lucius hatte Mühe, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was mochte sich hier alles abgespielt haben?? Er musste hier raus. Severus musste hier raus. „Wo bewahren deine Eltern ihre Papiere auf?“ Severus ging voran, offensichtlich froh, sein Zimmer hinter sich zu lassen. Das Wohnzimmer sah aus wie eine Müllhalde. Leere Flaschen. Teller mit Essensresten. Lucius war froh, als er mit der Urkunde wieder draussen stand. Severus starrte stumpf vor sich hin. Einige Worte Lucius und Snapes Vater klappte zusammen. „Er wird eine Weile schlafen, Madam“. Severus Vater konnte froh sein… das das alles war, was ihm passierte. Mit eckigen Bewegungen ging Severus Mutter zu ihrem Sohn. Schüchtern umarmte sie ihn, küsste ihn auf das Haar. Dann blickte sie Lucius an „passen sie gut auf ihn auf? Er ist ein guter Sohn“. Lucius schluckte. „Ich weiss. Ich liebe ihn“ seine letzten Worte waren sehr leise. Für einen Moment lächelte Snapes Mutter, nur das Lächeln machte ihr abgehärmtes trauriges Gesicht schön. „Geh mit ihm, mein Prinz. Aber geh“. Severus blickte sie nur stumpf an. Dann liess er sich von Lucius mitziehen.

Severus war im Badezimmer verschwunden. Doch kam und kam er nicht mehr heraus. Schliesslich klopfte Lucius an. Mehrfach und ausdauernd. Als keine Antwort kam, ging er herein. Severus stand unter der Dusche. Der Raum war heiss, völlig von Wasserdampf eingenebelt und Severus Haut schon krebsrot. Wie ein Wahnsinniger schrubbte er sich mit Seife und einer Bürste. Lucius schaute sich das Spiel einen Moment an, dann stellte er das Wasser ganz ab. Erst jetzt sah Severus auf. Sein Blick war gehetzt und angeekelt. „Was machst du da?“ fragte Lucius, seine Stimme war sanft. „Was fällt dir ein, mich zu stören??“ motzte Severus unfreundlich. „Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig“. Lucius schüttelte besorgt und irritiert den Kopf. Dann nahm er ein grosses Handtuch und wickelte den widerstrebenden Severus darin ein wie ein Kind. Er zog ihn näher heran und trocknete ihn sorgfältig am ganzen Körper ab. Plötzlich war Severus ganz still und liess es einfach geschehen. „Shhhh, es ist doch vorbei“ sagte Lucius leise immer immer wieder. Dann nahm er Severus in die Arme. Er spürte wie er zitterte. Lucius brachte Severus ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. „Ich lasse dich nicht allein“ sagte er leise, als Severus ihn festhalten wollte. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen wie die eines ängstlichen Kindes. So schnell wie möglich zog auch Lucius sich aus und kroch zu Severus unter die Decke. 

Er kuschelte sich von hinten an Severus, der sich zusammengerollt hatte wie ein Kind. Er zog Severus schmale Hüften zwischen seine Beine, sein Gesäss in seinen Schritt. Presste seinen Oberkörper an Severus Rücken. Lucius begann ihn zu streicheln und zu küssen. Er übergoss ihn mit Zärtlichkeiten, bis er spürte das dieser etwas ruhiger wurde. Er küsste jede der zahllosen Striemen und Narben, die sein Vater auf Severus Rücken hinterlassen hatte. Bis Severus sich endlich entspannte. Lucius vertrauter Geruch, die Berührungen seiner Hände, die ihm längst so vertraut waren. Es wurde auch Severus heiss als er Lucius Härte an seinem Gesäss fühlte. „Du wirst mich stolz machen, Sev. Ich weiss es. Und Du musst nie wieder zurück. Wir gehören zusammen“ Sanft liebkoste er Severus. Der enge Hautkontakt beruhigte und erregte Severus zu gleich. Geschickt spreizte Lucius seine Pobacken und liess seine Finger über den Spalt gleiten. Dann drang Lucius von hinten in ihn ein. Sev fühlte sich wie in einem Nest, Lucius um sich, in sich, eine untrennbare Einheit. Geborgen und beschützt. Ein Seufzer entrang sich ihm. Träge und mit Genuss bewegte sich Lucius in ihm, versenkte sich ganz bis seine Hoden Sevs Gesäss berührten. Sev stöhnte. „Bitte… ich brauche dich…brauche mehr…“ „Ich weiss… ich gebe dir was du brauchst. Ich bin bei dir, in dir. Du bist mein“ murmelte Lucius. Sachte bewegte er sich in Sev, spürte seine köstliche Enge. Spürte wie dessen Anspannung nachliess, er ihn willkommen hiess. „Nimm mich ganz, bleib bei mir, das für niemand anders mehr Raum ist“ Lucius wusste wer niemand war. Zärtlich küsste und streichelte er Severus, kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung um möglichst lange in ihm zu sein. Severus drängte sich an ihn, stellte ihn auf die Probe. Um ihn herumgreifend ergiff Lucius Sevs Glied und Hoden, massierte und streichelte sie bis Severus Seufzer ihn zufriedenstellten. Immer und immer wieder küsste er Severus Nacken. Man würde die Spuren noch eine Weile sehen… „willst du…“ murmelte er fragend. „bitte“ kam die Antwort, leise. Lucius plazierte Sevs Beine etwas anders, dann zog er sich fast heraus. Mit langen, heftiger werdenden Stössen, denen sich Sev entgegenstemmte, kam er endlich zum Höhepunkt, ergoss sich endlich in Severus, der einen scharfen Schrei ausstiess, als er zum Höhepunkt kam. Wie aneinandergeklebt blieben sie erschöpft, zufrieden liegen, Severus in Lucius Umarmung und an ihn gepresst wie ein Kind… Severus wachte erst auf, als ihn ein Sonnenstrahl traf. Es war schon deutlich später als sonst. Lucius lag schon über eine Stunde wach und hatte ihn beim Schlafen beobachtet. Severus blinzelte verschlafen, dann reckte er sich. „Lust auf Frühstück?“ Lucius lächelte warm. Severus nickte. Lucius nahm den Zauberstab und liess das grosse Tablett langsam herüberschweben, das auf einem Tisch gestanden hatte. Severus riss die Augen auf und schaute wie manche Kinder zu Weihnachten. Lucius grinste breit. „Ich dachte, wir haben heute einen freien Tag und frühstücken im Bett“. „Aber wir…“ „Heute nicht, Sev“. Er freute sich, Severus nach dem gestrigen Erlebnis mit etwas angenehmem überraschen zu können. Tatsächlich griff Severus herzhaft zu, beide liessen es sich schmecken. Auf Lucius Wink erschien eine Flasche Wein auf dem Tablett und zwei Gläser. Es war teurer Wein. Severus hob die Augenbrauen. „Wein? Um diese Zeit?“ Lucius lächelte breit. „Warum nicht? Dieser Tag gehört nur uns“. Mit Genuss schmeckte Sev den vollmundigen Wein. Nach einer Weile liess Lucius das Tablett auf den Nachttisch schweben. Dann zog er Severus an sich und küsste ihn mit Genuss, der Kuss schmeckte nach dem hervorragenden Wein. Aneinandergekuschelt auf dem luxuriösen Bett lehnten sie sich zurück. Angenehmes Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen. Sev warf einen Blick in Lucius Gesicht. Seine Augen waren verträumt, doch seine Stirn gerunzelt. „Sag mir was du gerade denkst, Lucius. Ich glaube…es ist etwas das ich wissen sollte“. Lucius riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Liest du meine Gedanken??“ eine leichte Röte stieg in sein Gesicht. „Oh…“ Severus schaute gespielt erstaunt. Lucius sah weg und räusperte sich. „Würdest du…ich würde gerne…“ Severus zog Lucius näher doch sah er ihn nicht an. Er wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzten, ihm das zu erzählen, was Lucius unangenehm schien. „Ich würde dich gerne in mir… spüren, Sev“ flüsterte Lucius. Severus legte seinen Kopf auf Lucius Brust und legte eine Spur von Küssen in Richtung Bauchnabel, sein Bein lag über Lucius Beinen, seine Hand lag warm auf Lucius Glied und Hoden „das ist schön“ murmelte er. Sev unterbrach seine Küsse und sah Lucius an. „Hast dich je ein Mann so geliebt?“ „Ja…doch es fällt mir sehr schwer. Es war fantastisch… doch…es fällt mir schwer. Mich so auszuliefern. Ich wurde als männlicher Erbe einer alten Familie erzogen. Und diese Seite… sich so…schwach…nein nachgiebig zu zeigen. So weibisch.. Sie wurde mir ausgetrieben. Du hast meinen Vater gesehen“. „Das habe ich“ Severus setzte seine Liebkosungen fort, das Lucius sich wohlig seinen Händen darbot. Lucius schloss die Augen. „Meine Liebhaber wetteiferten damals darum… ich musste mich fesseln lassen. Nur so… konnte ich es rechtfertigen“. Severus sah wieder auf. „Darf ich dich erst-so-erkunden?“ „Hm…ja bitte“ antwortete Lucius leise. „Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht wenn…ich dich…nicht ansehe“. Mit einer Hand zog er die Tube mit Gleitmittel näher heran, dann legte sich Lucius auf den Bauch. Severus schob ihm ein luxuriöses Kissen unter die Hüften, das sein Gesäss höher lag. Sev spürte Lucius beschleunigten Atem. Auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, küsste er Schulterblätter und Rücken, seine freie Hand umfasste und knetete Lucius Pobacken sanft und ausgiebig, bis dieser sich beruhigte. Ein stummer Zauberspruch erwärmte das Gleitgel, mit dem Severus nun grosszügig Lucius Gesässspalte bestrich. Auf ein sanftes Streicheln, öffnete Lucius seine Beine weiter. Severus Finger umkreiste seine Öffnung, tastete, um Einlass zu finden. Lucius schnappte scharf nach Luft, als der Finger in ihn glitt und seinen Weg fand. Sev lächelte in Lucius Rücken, als er spürte wie begierig er ihn einsog. Als ein zweiter Finger hinzukam, entrang sich Lucius ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. „Ich will dich hören, Lucius…lass mich wissen was dir guttut“ Sevs Stimme war leise und wie Samt. Seine Finger bewegten sich weiter bis Lucius einen hellen Schrei ausstiess. Er öffnete seine Beine weiter, und streckte sein Gesäss Sev entgegen, seine Zurückhaltung vergessend. „Mehr…“ murmelte er. Sev erkundete seine Tiefe, die Finger spreizten sich, den allzu engen Eingang weitend, während Lucius stöhnte. „Gut…soo gut…“. Ein dritter Finger kam hinzu „aaah“, Sev gab ihm Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Dann begann er vorsichtig mit dem Fingern ein und rauszupumpen, jedes Mal von Lucius Stöhnen begleitet. Sev presste sein Becken an sich, das Lucius sich nicht soviel bewegen konnte und erhöhte die Frequenz. Immer schneller pumpten seine Finger in ihn, trafen seinen sensibelsten Punkt. Ein letzter Schrei, und Lucius Samen entlud sich unter ihn. Sev legte sich auf ihn, das Lucius sein semihartes Glied im Rücken spürte. Lucius atmete noch heftig. „Das war…gut…“ murmelte er Zusammen schliefen sie in den Tag hinein. Ein, zwei Stunden später.. Severus spürte zärtliche Hände, einen fordernden Kuss, dem er schläfrig nachgab. Er blinzelte Lucius an, dann schloss er die Augen wieder. Lucius legte ihn auf den Rücken, dann nahm er seine Beine und schob sie mit angewinkelten Knien Richtung Kopf. Zum Glück war Sev geschmeidig wie eine Katze. Lucius Glied suchte und fand Sevs Eingang. Langsam, nach und nach schob er sich in ihn. Severus stöhnte laut und wohlig. Diese Haltung war ihm ungewohnt, und er fühlte sich verletzlicher als sonst. „Ich wusste nicht das du so…hmmmmm..bist“murmelte Lucius. So wie jetzt konnte er tiefer eindringen, das Gefühl war unglaublich intensiv. Lucius lächelte. Dann begann er ihn mit langen, tiefen Stössen zu lieben, von Sevs wiederholten Schreien belohnt. Severus hiess ihn bei jedem Stoss willkommen, so das ihre Körper sich in perfekter Abstimmung ergänzten. Lucius war froh, das dieser Raum schallgeschützt war. Beide waren schweissbedeckt als Lucius sich in Zuckungen in Sev ergoss. Er zog sich heraus, damit Sev sich bequemer hinlegen konnte. Schwer atmend lagen sie sich in den Armen, während Sev spürte wie Samen aus ihm herausrann. Er fühlte sich unheimlich entspannt und zufrieden. Erfüllt… ausgefüllt. „Das ist eine exquisite Art…geweckt zu werden“ sagte Sev mit leisem Lächeln. 

Der grosse Tag der Malfoyschen Hochzeit war schneller da, als gedacht. Narcissa, Lucius und Severus standen nebeneinander, die ersten Gäste erwartend. Severus wirkte unruhig. Narcissa beugte sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „zeig ihnen, was sie sehen wollen, Severus“. Er nickte und stand still. Lucius war in prächtige, mit Goldbrokat versehene Roben gekleidet, Narcissa trug ein sehr nobles, weisses Kleid das dezent Einblicke gewährte. Severus trug Roben in schwarz-dunkelgrün mit silbernen Stickereien, die seine schlanke Figur perfekt in Szene setzten. Es blieb ihnen wenig Zeit, jeder Gast musste seinem Rang angemessen begrüsst werden. Natürlich war auch jeder neugierig auf den jungen Mann, der nun Lucius Lebenspartner war. Die geforderten Umgangsformen verhinderten abfällige Reden hinter ihrem Rücken. Ihre Verbindung war rechtsgültig und Severus somit Teil der Familie Malfoy. Ihn zu beleidigen wäre Grund gewesen für eine Forderung zum Duell. Narcissa betrachtete Severus Auftreten aufmerksam, immer wenn sie ihn in der Menge sah. Er machte seine Sache gut, was auch immer er denken mochte. Sie hörte mehrfach, wie er lobend erwähnt wurde. Lucius als Familienoberhaupt war naturgemäss sehr beschäftigt, mit jedem zu reden. Immer wieder hielt er unauffällig Ausschau nach Severus… Fast wirkte er, als sei er in diese Gesellschaft geboren. Immer wieder bekam Lucius ihn kurz zu Gesicht… Severus sah hervorragend aus in diesen Roben. Fast Zu gut für Lucius Geschmack. Er war sein… ! Und doch lachte er gerade mit anderen jungen Männern und Frauen. Lucius musste schlucken, doch wurde er sofort von einer seiner Tanten aufgehalten und ins Gespräch verwickelt… Verdammt. Mit Macht verdrängte er, was Severus Anblick in ihm auslöste. Für einen Moment hatte er gar Erfolg. Doch der Abend wurde ihm lang, es wurde ihm immer schwerer, sich auf seine Pflichten als Gastgeber zu konzentrieren. Die Roben, die er trug, waren körperbetont geschnitten und für gewisse Dinge gerade etwas…kurz. Und zu eng. Langsam, viel zu langsam arbeitete er die Liste der Gäste ab, die er zu begrüssen hatte.  
„Sehr gut“ flüsterte Narcissa Severus im Vorbeigehen zu. Er nickte nur höflich, doch freute er sich wirklich über ihr Lob.  
Auf dem Weg zur Toilette öffnete sich plötzlich eine Tür, er wurde am Arm gepackt und hineingezogen. Lucius drückte ihn mit starken Händen an die Wand, sein Mund fand den seinen in einem fordernden, fast brutalen Kuss. Seine Zähne stiessen hart an seine Lippen, das er Blut schmeckte. Sie trennten sich erst wieder, um Luft zu holen. Lucius zog Severus Kopf unangenehm an den Haaren nach hinten und plazierte zahllose, heisse Küsse auf seinem Hals, während seine andere Hand ihn brutal an sich presste. Der Raum lag in Halbdunkel. „Lucius…?“ „Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich Meine Hochzeit durchstehen soll, wenn Du… so verdammt…heiss…aussiehst??“ Lucius Stimme war heiser vor Erregung. „Wenn es SO um mich steht…??“ Er legte Severus Hand auf die harte Erektion die in seinem Schritt den Stoff der Hose spannte. Auch Sev schoss längst wieder das Blut in…andere Bereiche seines Körpers. „Was…ist mit deinen…Gästen?“ stammelte Snape, kaum in der Lage sich auf sprechen zu konzentrieren. Und Lucius hatte doch noch die Pflicht an seiner Braut zu erfüllen. Lucius erstickte weiteres mit einem intensiven Zungenkuss. Er war ganz offensichtlich nicht an Einwänden interessiert. Seine Zähne schlugen gegen die von Severus, als er drängender, heftiger wurde. Seine Heftigkeit war erschreckend und erregend zugleich. Gleichzeitig öffnete er mit hektischen Fingern Severus Hemd. Seine Hände fuhren heiss über Severus Oberkörper, geschickte Finger hinterwanderten seinen Hosenbund. Severus wurde heiss und kalt. Er hoffte nur das jetzt niemand hier hereinwollte. Im nu hatte Lucius Sevs Hose geöffnet und liess sie zu Boden rutschen. Seine Hände fuhren über Sevs Pobacken, fuhren ihm über die Pospalte. Längst war es Severus egal, wo sie gerade waren, oder ob jetzt hier jemand hereinkam. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Inneres forderte- ihn. Lucius beendete den Kuss und drehte Sev zur Wand, seine Hand beugte unnachgiebig Severus Oberkörper nach vorne. Dessen Beine spreizten sich wie von alleine, als Lucius Glied hart von hinten in ihn eindrang. Sev biss sich auf die Lippe, um einen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab, kam dem nächsten Stoss entgegegen, in dem sich Schmerz und Lust vermischten. Wieder und wieder erbebte sein Körper unter Lucius Stössen, er stöhnte nur leise und ging ganz in dem Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins, des Gewolltseins unter. Es war nicht einfach, auf den Füssen zu bleiben. „Du…bist…Mein…“ knurrte Lucius immer und immer wieder, es klang wie eine Drohung, seine Forderung mit jedem Eindringen untermauernd. Beider Atem ging schnell. Lucius Hände bohrten sich hart in Sevs Hüften, jedes Ausweichen verhindernd, während er bis zum Anschlag in ihn drang. Mit einem gutturalen Stöhnen ergoss sich Lucius in ihn, der selbst mit einem leisen Schrei zum Höhepunkt kam. Lucius zog sich heraus, drehte ihn zu sich und küsste ihn noch einmal, hart und besitzergreifend. Sev spürte, wie ihm Samen warm an den Beinen herunterlief. Er schloss die Augen, den Moment danach ausklingen lassend. Als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, halfen sie sich gegenseitig, sich wieder präsentabel zu machen. Lucius zog ihn noch einmal in seine Arme. Er war jetzt ruhiger, nachdem der Druck von ihm genommen war. „Severus… es tut mir leid. Aber ich …brauchte dich..“ Lucius Stimme war etwas kleinlaut. Severus nickte nur. Getrennt voneinander verliessen sie den Raum, um sich unter die Hochzeitsgäste zu mischen. Narcissa warf ihrem versprochenen Mann einen scharfen Blich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu. Lucius gespielt ahnungsloser Blick scheiterte völlig bei ihr. Sie lächelte kurz und amüsiert und widmete sich weiter den Gästen. „Verdammt“ fluchte Lucius leise. Er fühlte sich ertappt.

Severus hatte die Ehre Narcissa bis dorthin zu führen, wo die Zeremonie der Trauung vollzogen werden sollte. Die Gäste machten ihnen eine Gasse frei. Narcissa lächelte, ganz Dame. Sie zog Severus näher und flüsterte sehr sehr leise „ich hoffe, du hast mir meinen Zukünftigen nicht zu sehr erschöpft?“ Severus errötete leicht, Narcissa gluckste amüsiert. „Ich…“ „Sorge dich nicht, mein Lieber. Es ist nicht unsere erste Nacht. Und ich bin froh, wenn er schon etwas…hm…entspannter ist“ meinte sie leise.

Viele Stunden später… Die Gäste waren nachhause gegangen. Das Ehepaar war ordnungsgemäss ins Bett gebracht worden und hatte das obligatorische Laken präsentiert… Lucius war ab sofort das neue und unbestrittene Familienoberhaupt der Malfoy Dynastie.  
Die Hauselfen flitzten längst geschäftig hin und her, so das alle Räumlichkeiten morgens wieder präsentabel wären. Doch als sie sahen, wer noch auf war, verschwanden sie in höchster Eile. Ein guter Hauself war ein unsichtbarer Hauself!  
Lucius war mehr als schlampig bekleidet. Er war barfuss, trug nur eine Hose und ein lose darüber hängendes, offenes Hemd. Auch sein Pferdeschwanz war halb aufgelöst. Erste Bartstoppeln zierten sein Gesicht- ein sehr seltener Anblick. Er griff sich von einem Tisch ein Glas und schenkte sich Wein ein. Der teuerste, der vor Ort war. Mit grossen Schlucken trank er. Er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt. Davor hatte er keine Zeit gehabt, sich zu betrinken. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Kühle Fliesen und flauschiger Teppich schmeichelten seinen nackten Füssen, als er sich auf den Weg machte. In den Korridor mit den Portraits.

Nahezu alle schliefen. Als die Fackeln magisch den Korridor erhellten, erwachten sie, und erwiesen ihm als neuem Hausherrn ihre Referenz. Einige riefen Glückwünsche, manche zogen ihren Hut. Er nickte ihnen nur zu. Bis er zu dem Portrait seines Vaters kam…  
Dieser tat scheinheilig, als sei er eben erwacht, zupfte geschäftig an seinem Robenkragen herum. Gespielt verwirrt blickte er auf. „Oh, Lucius. Unser neues Familienoberhaupt“ die schnarrende Stimme triefte vor Spott. „Meinen Glückwunsch. Ich hoffe, du hast deine Ehepflicht mit Erfolg erfüllt und deine Gattin beglückt? Wie ein… richtiger, echter- Mann…?“ Vom letzten Wort betonte er jeden Buchstaben. Lucius schwieg und nippte an seinem Wein. „Ich weiss ja nicht was unsere Familie verbrochen hat, das mir nur so ein weibischer Sohn geschenkt wurde, mit einem hübschen Gesicht, der Männer liebt“ fuhr sein Vater höhnisch fort „aber solange es keine Ziegen sind, ist es mir egal, wo hinein du deinen Schwanz steckst“ Lucius schluckte merklich. „Solange er nicht selbst das Weib spielt und die Beine breit macht…für andere“. Sein Vater betrachtete ihn lauernd. Lucius liess nachlässig sein Glas fallen, so das es mit einem satten Klirren zerbrach. Wein nässte den teuren Teppich. Umständlich wischte er mit nacktem Fuss die Scherben beiseite „Weisst du, Vater. Ab sofort bin ICH hier der Hausherr. Und ich WERDE mit Vergnügen die Beine breit machen für wen und wann immer ich es wünsche“ Das Portrait seines Vaters bekam eine ungesund rote Gesichtsfarbe. „Und das- mit den Ziegen, DAS überlege ich mir noch“ Lucius drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging, das Brüllen seines Vaters völlig ignorierend. Er hätte ihn verstummen lassen können. Aber sollte er ruhig eine Weile brüllen. Ungerührt liess er den Tumult hinter sich, in dem die anderen Portraits versuchten, seinen Vater verstummen zu lassen. 

Severus wälzte sich in dem grossen, leeren Bett herum. Selbstredend gehörte diese Nacht Narcissa und Lucius. Ihre Hochzeitsnacht! Doch war er es nicht mehr gewohnt, alleine zu schlafen. Er starrte an die Decke und versuchte einzuschlafen. In dem Moment ging leise die Tür. Lucius kam leise herein und blieb vor dem Bett stehen. „Narcissa?“ „Sie schläft längst“. Langsam zog Lucius sich das Hemd aus und liess es fallen. Dann öffnete er seine Hose,so das sie an seinen Beinen herunterrutschte. Severus betrachtete ihn nur stumm. Lucius trug darunter nichts, sein Glied war semi-hart. Einige blonde Strähnen waren dem Zopf entkommen und hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Er roch nach Narcissa, Parfüm, Schweiss und Wein. Seine heruntergekommene Erscheinung liess ihn nur noch begehrenswerter erscheinen. „Sev, würdest du…Mich..nehmen?“ Lucius Stimme zitterte, kurz sah er Sev an, und schnell wieder weg. Ganz offensichtlich fiel ihm die Frage auch jetzt nicht leicht. Severus lächelte ein kleines und warmes Lächeln. Statt zu antworten schälte er sich aus dem Bett. Er ging zu Lucius und zog ihn in seinen Arm, seine warme Haut auf Lucius Haut. Mit beiden Händen löste er Lucius Haare aus dem Zopf, die ihm nun blond und wunderschön den Rücken bis zum Gesäss hinunter hingen. „Du bist schön“ flüsterte er. Dann küsste er ihn, schmeckte ihn, ihre Körper aneinandergepresst. Severus schmeckte den teurem Wein… Lucius fühlte Sevs harte Erektion heiss auf seiner Haut. Er schloss die Augen, öffnete seinen Mund für Severus forsche Zunge, liess Sev die Führung übernehmen. Er spürte dessen Hände auf seinem Gesäss, spürte wie geschickte Finger forschend zwischen die Pobacken fuhren. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er sich wie Wachs in seinen Händen. Severus Hände schienen überall zu sein. Endlich löste sich Severus aus dem Kuss. Er fuhr Lucius zärtlich durchs lange Haar. „Komm“. Er führte ihn zum Bett, hiess ihn, sich davor hinzuknien. Er beugte seinen Oberkörper nach vorne, das er auf der Matratze lag. „Ist das gut so?“ fragte Sev leise und rauh. „Hmh“ murmelte Lucius, er fühlte sich noch nicht so weit, Sev anzusehen. Nicht so weit, seinen eigenen Wünschen ins Auge zu sehen… Er atmete tief durch, aufgeregt, erregt. Severus beugte sich nur über ihn, liess seine Hände wandern. Lucius schluckte als er Sevs heisses Glied an seinem Gesäss spürte. Severus platzierte heisse Küsse auf seinem Nacken, Rücken, während er sich lasziv an seinem Gesäss rieb. Lucius seufzte leise. „Atmen nicht vergessen“ murmelte Sev hinter ihm. Lucius schloss die Augen. Er entspannte sich, übergab sich ganz den vertrauten Händen, den Liebkosungen des Geliebten. Severus zog seine Beine weiter auseinander, so das sein Glied seinem Ziel näher kam. Seine Hände massierten ausgiebig Lucius Oberschenkel, Pobacken, seine Gesässspalte, unkreisten zart und langsam seine Öffnung, das Lucius kurz zusammenzuckte. „Ssssh“ machte Sev. Lucius stöhnte, irgendwie schrie sein Inneres nach mehr, nach ihm, nach dem was er heiss auf seiner Haut spürte. Er wollte und konnte nicht warten. „Bitte ich will Dich in mir! Bitte!“ Sev runzelte die Stirn. Mit einer Hand versah er sich mit Gleitmittel. Lucius atmete schnell, er spreizte die Beine, bereit für noch mehr. Sev zog seine Pobacken auseinander und platzierte sein Glied an Lucius enger Öffnung. Langsam, ganz langam schob er sich hinein. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um Kontrolle bemüht. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch drang der Kopf endlich ein, Sev hielt inne, Lucius Zeit zu geben sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Es war ihm so schwer… Lucius war köstlich heiss und eng, so eng. Lucius spürte einen scharfen Schmerz und unglaublich köstliche Erregung. DAS war es was er wollte, sein Freund so nah, in ihm. Sein Inneres schmerzte vor Verlangen, sein eigenes Glied zuckte vor Erwartung. Severus Hände streichelten seine Hüften, er küsste seinen Rücken, und hielt sich still. Lucius lächelte in die Matraze hinein. Es war ihm ein köstliche Gefühl… der Freund in ihm, er unter ihm, ergeben, in Besitz genommen. Er seufzte tief und entspannte sich noch mehr, das Eindringen mit jeder Faser Willkommen heissend. Sev fühlte sich, als würde er sein Glied einsaugen, langsam schob er sich tiefer. Lucius stöhnte vernehmlich, doch war es ein gutes Geräusch. „Gib mir mehr…“ murmelte Lucius „nimm mich ganz“. Severus schob sich tiefer, quittiert von einem heiseren Schrei Lucius, als er sich bis zum Anschlag versenkt hatte. Es war gut… so gut. Sev biss sich auf die Zähne, das es nicht zu schnell ging, er wollte ihm zeigen, wie gut das sein konnte. Er hielt inne, versenkt, vereint, sein Glied heiss, nach mehr verlangend. Unwillkürlich bohrten sich seine Finger in Lucius Hüfte. Lucius atmete tief, genoss es… von Sev eingenommen zu sein, besessen, gewollt, begehrt. Er spürte sein Verlangen in sich, spürte sein Inneres köstlich gedehnt, der Schmerz nur eine Erinnerung ganz am Rand, die dem Genuss noch das gewisse Etwas verlieh. „Hmmm“ murmelte er. Sev begann sich ein wenig und delikat zu bewegen, spielte mit dem Winkel. Lucius reckte sich ihm ganz entgegen, begierig. Sev knirschte mit den Zähnen, er würde nicht mehr soo lange durchhalten. Langsam, zog er sich fast heraus, um wieder in Lucius zu stossen, der einen Schrei ausstiess. Das Gefühl war fast unerträglich gut. Doch schob er sich ihm mehr als willig entgegen. Schneller und heftiger wurden Severus Stösse, bis die Matratze erzitterte, beider Atmen ging schwer und keuchend, unterbrochen von Lucius Schreien, er murmelte unverständliches. Severus stiess in ihn, zuletzt fast brutal schnell und hart, mit einem zweistimmigen Schrei kamen sie zum Orgasmus. In Zuckungen ergoss sich Severus in ihn, Lucius spürte wie er ihn füllte. Erschöpft rutschte Sev aus ihm heraus und klappte über Lucius zusammen. Dieser spürte, wie sein Samen ihm warm die Beine herunterrann. Es war ihm wie eine Befreiung. Er fühlte sich erlöst, entspannt. Innerlich grinste er bei dem Gedanken, sein Vater könne ihn so sehen. Ohja, er machte die Beine breit. Und es war ihm ein Fest… „Komm“ flüsterte Sev und zog ihn hoch, zu sich ins Bett. Eng aneinandergeschmiegt, die Beine verschlungen, verschwitzt, verklebt, schliefen sie glücklich zusammen ein. Früh am Morgen erwachte Lucius. Neben ihm lag Severus, sein Atem ging ruhig. Zart, fast andächtig liess Lucius seine Hand über Sevs Brust gleiten. Seine Finger umkreisten seine Brustwarzen, erst eine, dann die andere. Sev regte sich leise, als Lucius Hand tiefer wanderte. Er beugte sich über Sevs Oberkörper, nahm seine Brustwarzen in den Mund, während seine Hand sein Glied umfasste. Sev stöhnte leise und regte sich. Lucius Finger glitten über Sevs Hoden, um dann wieder sein Glied hinaufzuwandern. Sevs Augen hatten sich geöffnet, sie waren tiefschwarz und geweitet vor Lust. Er sah Lucius eine Weile zu, wie er sein Glied liebkoste, schob ihm seine Hüfte entgegen, das er ihn besser umfassen konnte. Lucius Hand umfasste ihn, ein Daumen fuhr über den Schlitz, das Severus stöhnte, sein schlanker Rücken sich ihm entgegenbog. Er griff nach Lucius und zog ihn zu sich hoch, das er auf seinen Hüften sass. Es war wie ein elektrischer Schlag als ihre Erektionen sich berührten. Sie küsste sich innig, als Lucius sein Glied an Sevs rieb, beide stöhnten vor Genuss, während ihre Zungen sich umspielten. Severus Hände griffen nach seinen Pobacken und kneteten sie. Keck drang einer seiner Finger in Lucius ein, der stöhnte. Dieses Mal war es einfacher, Lucius entspannter, begierig ihn aufzunehmen. Sie lösten sich atemlos aus dem Kuss. Sevs Augenbraue hob sich fragend. Mit einem leisen Lächeln rollte sich Lucius auf den Rücken, ihn mitziehend. Im Spiegel an der Decke sah er sich, unter Sev, die Beine gespreizt, sah die Erregung in seinem eigenen Gesicht. Er reckte sich ihm entgegen, als Severus Finger mit Gleitgel in ihn eindrangen, den Weg freimachten für mehr… Der Anblick im Spiegel wie er dort lag erregte ihn nur noch vielmehr. Niemand würde ihn mehr daran hindern, sich die Liebe zu holen, die er brauchte. „Komm Sev…“ flüsterte er „besorg es Lord Malfoy“. Er sah zu als Sev sein Glied in ihn gleiten liess. Dieser Anblick war…oh! Das Gefühl war göttlich, als sein Glied sich ganz in ihn versenkt hatte. Se griff seine Hüften und bewegte sich in ihm. Sevs Augen waren geschlossen, während Lucius es sah, wie sich Sevs Rückenmuskeln, seine Pomuskeln an und abspannten, dabei in ihn zu stossen. Beide stöhnten. „Komm…gib…“ Lucius stammelte unverständliches. Sev hielt es nicht mehr lange aus. Er zog sich heraus um sich dann wieder in ihn zu rammen. Immer und immer wieder, begleitet von leisen Schreien Lucius. Er sah sie beide über sich, doch war die Erregung fast zu gross, das er die Augen offen halten konnte. Jedem Stoss reckte er sich begierig entgegen, er schrie erregt, es war ihm egal ob es irgendwer hörte. Sev atmete laut und heftig. Endlich, endlich ergoss er sich in ihn. Völlig erschöpft zog er sich heraus und liess sich neben Lucius fallen, der ebenso schwer atmete. Lucius füllte sich erfüllt und vollkommen eins mit sich. Er war wund dort unten, wusste er schon jetzt. Aber die Erinnerung an -das hier- würde ihm köstlich sein. „Sev…ich…“ Severus öffnete ein Auge und blickte ihn fragend an. „Ich habe dich nie gefragt, was dir am besten gefällt. Sev, es tut mir leid.“ „Shhhh, schon gut“ murmelte Severus, ihn näher zu sich ziehend. „Aber ich…es gefällt mir gut, dich in mir zu spüren… sogar besser“. Severus lächelte. Bald waren beide eingeschlafen.

Es war so um die Mittagszeit, als Narcissa beschloss, in ihr Schlafzimmer zu sehen. Sie wusste, das der magische Schutz sie nicht einlassen würde, wenn sie dort nicht erwünscht war. Was sie etwas bedauerte… sie hätte die beiden gerne einmal zusammen… dabei- gesehen. Sinnliche Bilder schossen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie daran dachte. Leise öffnete sie die Tür, die sie widerstandslos einliess. Nur einige Sonnenstrahlen fanden einen Weg bis in das Zimmer, alle Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Lucius lag auf der Seite, offensichtlich tief schlafend. Seine langen schönen Haare auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet wie ein Schleier. Er lag eng in Severus Arme gezogen, der ihn von hinten umarmte, sein Kopf lag an Lucius Schulter, ein Arm lag um Lucius Taille und verschwand unter der Bettdecke, die nur das Nötigste bedeckte. Lucius wirkte so zufrieden und beschützt. Narcissa seufzte, es war anrührend. In dem Moment öffnete Severus die Augen. Er rührte sich nicht. Narcissa lächelte, dann legte sie ihren Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Sollten sie noch liegen bleiben. Lächelnd trat sie den Rückzug an. Essen war nicht immer das vordringlichste alle Bedürfnisse…

So langsam wurde es wieder Zeit für Severus, an die Schule zu denken. Und vor allem an seine besondere Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister. Nur noch wenige Tage, bis er wieder zurückkehren durfte-musste (?) nach Hogwarts.

Lucius rannte, duckte sich hinter ein Gebüsch, ein roter Blitz verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Er feuerte zurück, doch sein Betäubungszauber ging weit daneben. Er hörte ein Lachen, von ganz woanders als er gedacht hatte. Er rannte weiter zum nächsten Baum, zum übernächsten. Verdammt, wo war er abgeblieben? Lucius Atem ging schnell, seine Hände um seinen Zauberstab waren verkrampft. Dann hörte er ein Rascheln links neben sich. Er drehte sich herum, lief los, ein Lichtblitz, der eine lange blutige Schramme auf seiner Stirn zurückliess. „bei Merlin“ knurrte er. Schnell drehte er sich um, sah jemanden laufen. Ein kleiner Zauber und Severus fiel der Länge nach hin. Im Nu war Lucius über ihm, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und pinnte ihn am Boden fest. Beide atmeten heftig. „Du wirst langsam zu schnell für meinen Geschmack“ knurrte Lucius. Severus lächelte stolz. Sein Gesicht war dreckig und verschwitzt, in seinen zerzausten schwarzen Haaren hingen Blätter und Äste. Er streckte seine Hand aus und wischte mit dem Daumen das Blut von dem Kratzer in Lucius Gesicht. Severus Augen blitzten herausfordernd, als er den Finger ableckte. Lucius Augen weiteten sich. Er beugte sich über Sev und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich bis beide nach Luft rangen. Seine Hände fanden einen Weg unter Sevs Hemd, glitten über erhitzte, nackte Haut. „Der Sieger bekommt alles, war es nicht so?“ grinste er. „Oder war es der Verlierer?“ Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Anzüglich bewegte er seine Hüften unter Lucius. „Wer weiss…“. Lucius Hände zerrten ungeduldig Sevs Hose nach unten und befreite sein hartes Glied aus seinem Gefängnis. Mit seinem Beinen hinderte er Severus Hüften sich zu bewegen. Eine Hand legte er um Severus Schaft, die andere knete sanft seine Hoden. Severus stöhnte „du quälst mich gern, oder?“ Er schloss die Augen und ächzte als Lucius mit einem Finger über den Schlitz fuhr. Er hatte das Gefühl als sei sein Glied zum bersten gespannt. Mit einer überraschenden Bewegung verschaffte er sich etwas Raum, Lucius liess los und fand sich selbst im Gras auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. „Wer war der Gewinner?“ fragte Sev mit einem Lächeln in seinen unergründlichen Augen. Über Lucius kniend, beugte er sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn innig, während Lucius die Beine um seine Hüften schlang und ihn auf sich zog. 

Narcissa pausierte gerade von ihren Arbeiten als Hausherrin, als ihr Blick aus dem Fenster fiel. Diese Seite des Hauses blickte in das kleine Wäldchen, das zum Anwesen gehörte. Völlig fasziniert blieb sie stehen, um diesen beiden zuzusehen bei ihrem Liebesspiel. Sie glaubte kaum, das sie sie hier hinter dem Fenster bemerken würden… nicht jetzt.  
Mit einem dezenten Zauberspruch war Lucius Hose aus dem Weg. Das Gefühl von Severus zwischen seinen nackten Beinen, sein suchendes Glied an seinem Gesäss liess ihm das Herz höher schlagen. Severus löste sich von ihm, spreizte Lucius Beine und drückte sie in Richtung seiner Schultern. Er ächzte leise. Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich werde mich morgen nicht mehr rühren können“. Sev lächelte amüsiert. „Oder nicht mehr…sitzen..?“ Lucius errötete leicht. Er fühlte sich nackter als nackt in dieser Haltung. Vorsichtig plazierte Severus sein Glied und drang gerade eben in ihn ein- er hielt kurz inne, bis Lucius sich entspannte. Dann drang er in einer fliessenden Bewegung in ihn ein. „Oh mein….“ Lucius Worte wurden undeutlich. Seine Augen weiteten sich erregt. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Severus in sein tiefstes Inneres gelangt wäre. Innig, und intimer als alles was er bisher gefühlt hatte. Severus fing seinen Mund zu einem intensiven Kuss, während er sich in ihm bewegte.  
Narcissa wollte sich abwenden. Dieser Moment, der Anblick war zu privat, zu persönlich. Doch ihre Faszination hielt sie gebannt. Auch aus dieser Entfernung faszinierte sie die Hingabe, die Lucius für Severus zu zeigen bereit war. Ihre Hände fassten die Vorhänge, während ihre Augen an den beiden klebten, wie sie sich liebten. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, das soviel Zärtlichkeit zwischen zwei Männern möglich war. Es erwärmte ihr Herz, und sie war, zugegeben, etwas neidisch.  
Severus erstickte Lucius wohliges Stöhnen mit seinem Kuss, um sich dann von ihm zu lösen. Mit beiden Händen hielt er Lucius in Position, dann fing er an, immer immer wieder tief in ihn zu stossen. Seine Beherrschung war aufs äusserste gespannt, Lucius enges heisses Inneres erregte ihn in ungekanntem Ausmass. Lucius schrie auf, jedes Mal, wenn er tief in ihm war. Er hatte sich in seine Position ergeben, nahm was Severus ihm gab. Er war high, glückselig. Ausgefüllt. Beider Atem beschleunigte sich, als Sev ausdauernd immer wieder in ihn drang. Er wusste, das sie beide morgen wund wären… doch das war zu gut, um es nicht auszureizen. Lucius war wie eine Feder gespannt. „Sev…Sev…“ Severus schwarzer Blick traf Lucius Blick aus grauen Augen. Kurz vor dem Höhepunkt schloss Lucius die Augen. Mit einem kurzen scharfen Schrei kam Sev fast gleichzeitig mit Lucius zum Höhepunkt, pumpte seinen Samen in Lucius der ihn heiss in sich fühlte. Völlig verausgabt und befriedigt trennte sich Sev von Lucius. Auf der Seite im Gras liegend zog er ihn zärtlich in seine Arme. Lucius hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein blondes Haar klebte ihm verschwitzt am Kopf. Severus legte von hinten ein Bein um seine Hüften, er beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihm Hals und Nacken. Erst jetzt merkten sie den kühlen Wind der aufkam. Lucius lächelte sanft, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Sein längst verstorbener Vater hatte keine Ahnung. Keine Ahnung wie erfüllend völlige Hingabe war. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. „Pssst“ machte Sev. Dann verschloss er ihm den Mund mit einem langen Kuss, als er sich über ihn beugte. „Du bringst mich noch um“ murmelte Lucius lächelnd. „Lass uns hineingehen. Noch einmal, und ich kann Tage nicht mehr sitzen“. Severus grinste, seine Augen glitzerten. „Es reicht mir völlig, wenn du liegst“. Lucius gab ihm eine gespielte Kopfnuss.  
Narcissa liess schlagartig den Vorhang los, dann verliess sie etwas hastig den Raum. Sie wollte nicht, das die zwei wussten, das sie….nein.

Verschwitzt und noch erhitzt, kamen beide zum Abendessen. Narcissa hatte ja gewusst, das sie sich duelliert hatten, oder? Sie hatten nur gerade Zeit gehabt, sich notdürftig zu reinigen, und Sev hatte Lucius einige Blätter aus dem langen Haar gesammelt. Abwechselnd erzählten sie Narcissa von ihrem Duell. Leichte Röte stieg in Narcissas Wangen, als sie dabei mehr an die sinnlichen Szenen dachte, derer sie Zeuge geworden war. „Du strahlst ja so“ bemerkte Lucius lächelnd über den Tisch hinweg. „Oh. Ich freue mich daran, das ihr offensichtlich Freude daran hattet“ sagte sie. Lucius beugte sich zu ihr, strich ihr über den Arm. In diesem Moment entblösste der offene Hemdärmel einen Ansatz seines Dunklen Mals. Narcissa schlug die Augen nieder, und ass weiter, so dass er den plötzlichen Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht nicht sah…


End file.
